


Light of the World

by Darkyoaifox



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkyoaifox/pseuds/Darkyoaifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee is looking through the glass but Ryo will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine and my style has changed but it's finished so I thought I would post it.

_~ A new day has...come_

_I was waiting for so long_  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear ~

Dee Laytner stood in front of the glass, one hand resting on it as he stared in. His emerald eyes were misted over with tears and a small smile graced his lips. He barely twitched when a hand was placed on his shoulder but looked fleetingly over at the tall blond.

 _~ Through the darkness and good times_  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you 

_Hush, love ~_

“She is beautiful.” Berkeley Rose smiled as he studied his subordinate. “Yes, yes she is.” Dee looked back at the nursery that was filled with sleeping babies, easily stopping on a small baby girl with dark blond tuffs of hair.

 _~ I see a light in the sky_  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come ~

“What is her name?” Berkeley asked as he took in the awe that was on the detectives face. “Hikari, Haley Hikari MacLean-Laytner.” Dee said and smiled brightly. “Ryo picked the names out.”

 _~ Where it was dark now there's light_  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy 

_Hush, love ~_

“How is MacLean?” the commissioner asked as he and Dee watched a nurse come over and check on Hikari. “He’s in recovery right now but they said he will make a full recovery.” Dee said and turned to his boss. “I expect you both to take a month off work with pay so you can get used to the new baby and even then, MacLean will be put on desk duty.” Dee nodded his head in acknowledgment. Berkeley smiled before turning and walking away, happy to know the small family was fine.

 _~I see a light in the sky_  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun  
A new day has...come 

_A new day has...come  
Ohhh, a light... OOh~_

The end.


End file.
